


Three Becomes Two

by tattooedsiren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At this moment Mike cannot regret any decision he has ever made because they have all lead him to this: watching Harvey Specter fuck the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in real life.</p>
<p>And to think, the day started out so ordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Becomes Two

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK you guys LOL. Inspired by a couple of prompts on the suits-meme (but the final product was too different to be called a fill). Apologies for the lame title.

At this moment Mike cannot regret any decision he has ever made because they have all lead him to this: watching Harvey Specter fuck the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in real life.

And to think, the day started out so ordinary.

His day had consisted of the usual: going through old contracts for loopholes, getting crap from Kyle merely for existing, being manhandled by Louis when Mike did Harvey's work instead of his, flirting with Rachel in the break room, attempting to cajole a high-five out of Harvey but settling for a fist bump instead. In the late afternoon (early evening, who was he kidding) after Mike had done all the hard yards and Harvey was apparently feeling generous he was allowed to come along to the adult table, which in this case was the most opulent hotel room Mike had ever seen. Their opponents were successfully shamed and gave in relatively quickly and because Harvey must have been feeling _really_ generous, after allowing Mike to bask in his glory they ended up in the hotel bar having celebratory drinks.

One drink turned into two which turned into three. Mike was the one who noticed her first. She had curly black hair, sea green eyes and the most flawless alabaster skin, offset by a deep red dress. She caught him looking and smiled at him. He smiled shyly back before returning his attention to Harvey.

"Buy a girl a drink?"

She was standing at their table, smiling down at them. Harvey was instantly on his feet, pulling out a chair and saying, "What'll it be?"

So they ordered another round and Mike sipped slowly as he watched Harvey and the woman (Olivia) talk. He answered when they tried to bring him into conversation but on the whole was more than happy to just sit back and watch. If flirting was a sport they would both be pros, maybe even world champions. Their conversation was full of little touches and looks, subtle signals which Mike was certain meant he would soon be leaving them here alone to end the night together.

Indeed not five minutes after the thought occurred to him Olivia said to Harvey, "So, I have a room upstairs."

Harvey grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

She leaned over and kissed him slowly and then turned to Mike and asked, "Are you coming with us?"

Mike was eternally grateful he had not chosen that moment to take a sip of his drink because if he had then he would’ve done the biggest spit-take at her question. As it was the shock momentarily stopped his breath and he coughed softly. He looked from Olivia, who looked nothing short of relaxed and content, across to Harvey. The older man's expression was indecipherable. At a guess Mike would say he was feigning indifference but there was something hard underneath it, something he was hiding. He naturally assumed it was disgust and was about to tell Olivia _thanks but no thanks_ when Harvey nodded subtly at him. It was the barest of movement but after two years Mike was used to that and it was more than enough to get his intention across.

"Yes."

One word. That was all it took and holy fuck he was really about to do this because Olivia smiled and pressed her lips softly to his and soon they had settled their bill and were waiting in the elevator lobby to go upstairs.

They stepped into the elevator and because they were alone Harvey being Harvey moved first, pressing Olivia against the wall and kissing her. Mike stood across the other side of the carriage and watched. She was gripping onto his jacket and giving back as good as he gave. Harvey moved his mouth to her neck and she looked over his shoulder at Mike and winked at him.

They arrived at her floor and Olivia and Harvey extracted themselves and headed out. Mike trailed after them. He was in awe of how casual and relaxed they looked, like this was completely normal, an everyday occurrence. Hell, maybe for them it was.

The hotel room was nice and spacious. Mike shrugged off his suit jacket and threw it onto the wooden table as Olivia kicked off her heels and offered them a drink.

"Oh, I think we’ve had enough for now," Harvey said and then he kissed her.

It was surreal, watching this. Mike knew enough about Harvey to know one night stands were the only type of personal relationships he had but being confronted with the reality of it was something else entirely. And with a shock Mike realised he was about to become one of them. Only they would have to get up tomorrow and work together and maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Olivia broke away and took a few steps towards Mike. She smiled reassuringly at him before kissing him, soft and gentle. Her lips were waxy against his own but that just made them slide together all the easier. In a distant corner of his mind Mike knew that Harvey was watching but he tried not to think about that.

Olivia broke away and looked between the two men. "So?"

Harvey walked to Mike and with a hand to his shoulder steered him to the club chair in the corner of the room. Because apparently Harvey needed to turn absolutely everything into a fucking lesson he pushed Mike down into the chair and looked him hard in the eyes as he said, "Sit. Watch. Learn."

Mike nodded silently and was rewarded with the most amazing sight he had ever seen. It was like a dance, the way they moved together so easily and freely. He was completely enthralled, couldn’t possibly look away for one second, breath shallow and uneven. He became caught up in the details: Harvey's rough and tanned hand on the flat of her stomach, his tongue tracing her nipple, the dark curls spilling down her back when she throws her head back with a moan, her perfectly manicured fingernails dragging down his stomach leaving a trail of red skin in its wake before her fingers wrap firmly around his dick.

So yeah, maybe it's the buzz from the alcohol, maybe it's the sight before him, but right now he has never been so glad to be a screw-up who stumbled into an interview he wasn’t qualified for because it all leads him to this.

The noises Olivia makes should be illegal. Harvey is lying flat on his back, lengthways on the bed, and her skin practically glows as she rides him. Her body is fluid as she rolls her hips. Harvey remains relatively silent, just runs his fingertips along her thighs, grips at her hips, brushes quickly over her breasts before his hands cup her face and brings her down for another kiss.

She starts moving faster, breaking their kiss but bracing herself with hands to the sheets. The new angle must work for her because her moans become even louder. Harvey meets her with quick thrusts. She closes her eyes and rides him harder and Harvey turns his head and looks Mike right in the eyes.

Mike goes from slightly aroused to fucking hard in a heartbeat. He wants to look away but can't, just meets Harvey's gaze and he can see Harvey becoming short of breath before coming with a gasp. Olivia smiles and keeps moving and comes with a cry not long after, barely coming down from the orgasm before collapsing onto the bed beside Harvey.

Mike's hands are wringing in his lap and he crosses his legs in an attempt to hide the painfully obvious erection pressing against his pants. He suddenly feels ridiculous, sitting there fully clothed while they lie completely naked on the bed, chests rising and falling in quick succession as they regain their breath.

Harvey sits and quickly disposes of the condom and Olivia turns and quirks a finger at Mike, beckoning him over to the bed. He takes a deep breath and stands on shaky legs and moves over to them. He toes off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed, kneeling on the soft mattress before sitting back on his heels and waiting in silence for his next instruction. 

Olivia grins and leans over and whispers in Harvey's ear. His eyes briefly fling up to Mike's as she speaks but Mike tries not to look at them, just stares at the ugly painting over the head of the bed. He can feel the blood rushing through his veins as the anticipation builds.

Harvey and Olivia scramble over to him, mimicking his kneeling pose. Harvey starts work on removing his tie while Olivia pulls his shirt from his pants and slides her fingertips across the skin of his stomach before unbuttoning his pants. They are so close and he knows he should be looking at Olivia, that that would make this easier, so of course he can't tear his eyes away from Harvey's. Again Harvey's face is a blank canvas and the thought that this is a _very bad idea_ returns with a vengeance and all he can do is say, "Harvey?"

His voice is low and tentative. He realises after the word escaped his lips that he was looking for some kind of reassurance and somehow that's exactly what Harvey provides, his lips quirking into a smile as he leans forward and whispers, "It's okay, trust me," into his ear.

Mike nods but then his attention is taken from Harvey as Olivia turns him to face her and kisses him deeply. He responds eagerly, running a hand through her hair. Her tongue is soft and moves easily in his mouth. A sound escapes the base of her throat and Mike can feel hands (hers or Harvey's he doesn’t know) undoing his shirt.  
She breaks the kiss to push his shirt from his frame. He looks back to Harvey as the material is removed from his body and they look at each other for a moment before Harvey leans in and kisses him. 

The need to please Harvey in this as in all things is surprisingly strong. He kisses back, enthusiastically and roughly, thrusting his tongue into Harvey's mouth. As soon as his arms are free he reaches over and cups Harvey's face, thumbs over the light stubble on his skin. He's vaguely aware of Olivia slipping her hand beneath his boxers and wrapping around him but the feeling is drowned out by his awareness of Harvey's hand on his chest, fingertips idling down his stomach.

It's all too much. He breaks the kiss but Harvey doesn't stop, just presses his mouth to the long column of Mike's throat. He cups a hand around the back of Harvey's neck, fingers brushing the hair at the nape. 

Olivia kisses him again and his first thought is how different they both feel. He honestly couldn’t even tell you which one he preferred, they both feel so amazing. She takes his hand and places it on her breast. Her skin is slick with sweat and he shifts his thumb back and forth over her nipple until it hardens.

He quickly squeezes Harvey's neck and understanding, he pulls back. Mike leans over and presses his face into the hollow between Olivia's breasts, licking at the skin. She tumbles backwards and takes him with her. He settles his weight as he mouths at her nipple, eliciting a moan. His pants are magically pulled from his body and he looks back over his shoulder to see that in fact the magician is Harvey and he is now pulling at his boxers. He assists as best he can, lifting his hips, and the knowledge that he is being stripped naked by Harvey fucking Specter does things to his mind (not to mention his dick) which he doesn't even want to think about at this moment. So he returns his attention to Olivia, trails a tongue down her stomach and she writhes appropriately.

But then Mike finds himself pushed onto his back and Olivia is grinning down at him. He returns the smile, but then she leans down and sucks at his right nipple and the breath goes from his body. He surrenders, lets all the tension ease from his body as her hands and mouth start exploring. He tips his head to the side and sees Harvey and can't help but smile lazily at him. Harvey returns it, placing a hand to Mike's cheek, palm light to his skin and thumb idly tracing his eyebrow. And then he leans in slowly and kisses him. It's different from their first kiss, slow and sensuous and his whole body starts tingling and the warmth travels directly down to his hard dick. He doesn’t know if he will be able to last much longer, not with Harvey's mouth against his, not with Harvey's skin warm and real beneath his fingers. 

Olivia's fingers are teasingly light on his cock. Harvey's mouth has slowly moved down his neck and he can now feel a new hand on his dick, moving faster and firmer. His whole body feels on fire and he squirms beneath the touch. A small part of his mind realises he can't feel Olivia anymore and when he opens his eyes he sees her lying beside him, her head propped up on the flat of her palm and a good three inches of bed between them. She isn't touching either of them, just watching, which means everything that is happening and everything he is feeling is because of Harvey. He pushes that thought far far away, instead just angles his neck so he can kiss Harvey deeply, thrusting his tongue in with urgent desperation and he comes hot and sticky and breathless but still unable to stop kissing Harvey.

Mike finally comes down from the rush, let's Harvey release him from their mutual grasp. Harvey flops back on the bed beside him and they lie side by side, the only sound in the room their short breaths.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you're amazing?" Olivia asks.

"We are a great team," Harvey concedes with a smile.

"That you are," Olivia agrees, resting her head on Mike's shoulder, throwing an arm across his torso so her hand rests against Harvey's side. "You wanna stay? I really need some sleep now but I have a few hours before my flight tomorrow morning."

Harvey and Mike exchange a brief look before Mike turns back and says, "Sure."

"Excellent," she grins, kissing his skin briefly.

"But if you'll excuse me," Mike says, extracting himself and scooting down to the foot of the bed. "I'm a little sticky here. Might grab a quick shower."

"Be my guest," she says, gesturing at the bathroom. Mike walks into the room, closes the door behind him and steps under the spray of the shower. He cleans himself quickly, tries to keep his mind from thinking too hard on the events of the evening. He can already feel the buzz of the alcohol easing as the water cascades down his body. 

He knows he doesn’t actually take that long but by the time he washes and towel dries his body and steps back into the room Harvey and Olivia have already climbed under the covers and fallen asleep. Mike can't help but smile indulgently at them. They could well be faking it but who is he to question that. So he turns off the light and gingerly climbs into the bed (they left a space for him in the middle, presumably just to make it all the more difficult to get in without waking anyone).

When Mike wakes in the morning, it's to the sound of Olivia zipping up her suitcase. He looks at her with bleary eyes then scans the room as everything comes flooding back. Harvey is still lying naked in the bed beside him, hand resting lightly on Mike's hip. He props himself up on his elbows and clears his throat. She looks over at the noise, smiles at him as she slips into her heels.

"Good morning," she says, voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping man.

"You're leaving?"

She walks up to the side of the bed so they can talk in hushed voices. "Work called, gotta fly home earlier than anticipated." 

Mike just nods at her. She looks at Harvey for a moment before her gaze flicks back to Mike. "Not for nothing kid, but check-out isn’t until ten am. Maybe you two should make use of the room until then." 

Mike's brow furrows in confusion. "We're not-"

"Uh huh, sure, you keep telling yourself that," she says with a wink and she leans over and briefly kisses him before slipping silently from the room.

He has two options. He can get up and get dressed and escape the morning-after awkwardness and when he sees Harvey they can both pretend like it never happened. Or he can wait here until Harvey wakes and see what happens. 

He doesn’t know why he is even thinking about it. He knows he should just get up and get the fuck out before Harvey wakes up and embarrassment and regret ensues. It's the only logical and reasonable option and he shouldn’t even be considering staying here. But then he remembers the way it felt to kiss and touch Harvey, to see this new side to him, to feel so fucking turned on just from his touch.

Indecision keeps him in the bed until Harvey wakes. Mike realises too late that he is staring, that maybe he should've been pretending to sleep and not watching every twitch and movement of muscle as Harvey wakes up, eyes blinking blearily at him.

"Good morning," Mike says hesitantly.

"Hi," Harvey replies, scrubbing at his face. He looks around and finds the room empty. "Olivia?"

"Gone," he says simply. Harvey nods, and if he's surprised by this turn of events he hides it well. But then for some unknown reason Mike finds himself continuing with, "Before she left she said-"

He stops himself from going any further, his brain finally catching up with his mouth. But Harvey tilts his head at him and says, "Yes, rookie?"

The surrealism of the moment finally hits him. He had sex with Harvey last night and they have woken up naked together and Harvey is acting completely unphased by any of this. He knows he should just shut the fuck up and run out the door. Maybe it's the liquid courage still lingering in his veins or maybe it's the way Harvey is looking at him but either way he says, "She said we should keep the room until check-out."

He can see the exact moment Harvey understands the implication and because he's not as brave as he pretends to be Mike quickly adds in a ramble, "But you know we have to go to work and we don't have that kind of relationship and even if we did or wanted to it would be breaking so many inter-personal rules at work and we should just go I'm gonna go," and grabs at the sheet to fling it off but before he can Harvey's hand covers his own and he freezes instantly.

"Breathe, Mike," Harvey orders, a smile tugging at his lips.

Mike nods, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He can feel Harvey shift closer to him. His whole body tenses, a mixture of nerves and anticipation. Harvey's body settles against his, his upper body leaning over him, mouth pressed to his ear. His breath is warm as he whispers, "First of all, as the boss, if I'm in late no one will care, and if I say you were with me at a _very important meeting_ " (and how Harvey can make those words sound so dirty he has no idea) "then no one will bat an eyelid. Second of all, exactly how many rules have we broken by you merely existing at work, and you don't seem to care too much about that. And lastly…"

He tips his head back up, waits for Mike to open his eyes and look at him. 

"I want this if you do."

The words ring in Mike's ear. He needs to let them sink in, needs to be certain he didn't just imagine this. But Harvey is looking at him in a way he has never seen before and it would be so easy to just close the gap between them and kiss him and change everything.

So he does. Their lips meet and their mouths open instantly to one another. A small sound of pleasure may or may not escape Mike's throat. And just like the previous evening it is desperate and urgent, Harvey moving his body completely atop Mike's, Mike gripping his fingers hard into Harvey's biceps.

Their movements are ungainly and needy but Harvey soon aligns their dicks and presses his body against Mike's. He is so hard already and the small part of his brain that is still functioning notes that no one has made his body react like this but of course Harvey is the one who brings this out in him. 

He breaks their kiss, the need for oxygen temporarily becoming more important than kissing Harvey (something he will concede to only when absolutely necessary because kissing Harvey is like drowning in sensation and he never wants to stop that feeling). Their foreheads are pressed together as Harvey rocks their bodies together, pulling another noise from Mike's throat.

"I didn’t know I could want something so much without even realising it," Mike whispers, making Harvey laugh lightly before claiming his lips once more.

Mike wraps his arms around the lean torso above him, pressing their bodies even closer. Harvey reaches between their bodies and wraps a large hand around their dicks. He starts exploring, light and teasingly, and Mike arches beneath him. 

Mike is so ready, doesn’t know how long he can hold out. Harvey breaks their kiss to lick the palm of his hand before he wraps it around them once more. His movements are slicker now, the pressure just right, and Mike's mind starts to go fuzzy.

"Fuck, Harvey," Mike grounds out, head thrown back into his pillow.

Harvey licks at his exposed neck. "God, Mike, you feel amazing."

"Yes," he gasps at Harvey flicks a thumb over the head of his dick.

"I can't wait to fuck you properly," Harvey grounds out roughly. "I want you on all fours, begging me to fuck you harder."

Mike can't make any kind of reply, he is too far gone, between the images Harvey is planting in his mind and the feel of Harvey's hands and body and he had no idea until this moment how much he wanted everything Harvey could give him and he comes, whole body shaking as the orgasm rolls through him.

Harvey smiles down at him, the expression on Mike's face alone enough to send him over the edge. He comes with a cry, collapsing heavily onto Mike. Mike, for the record, could not give a fuck that he was being crushed. On the contrary he wraps his arms and legs around him, needing him as close as possible.

They lay together silently for a few minutes as they regain their breath. Eventually Harvey lifts his head from the crook of Mike's neck and Mike smiles, kissing him gently. Harvey rolls off him but seemingly unable to let Harvey go Mike goes with him, wrapped around him like a damn spider monkey.

"I never want to leave this room. Hell, I never want to leave this bed," Mike says at last.

"Well, we could always see about a late check out," Harvey grins, kissing the crown of his head.

"Okay," Mike agrees lazily, somehow borrowing even closer and closing his eyes contently.

"What, you don't even want to see what the other options are? Some lawyer you are," Harvey teases.

"Fine," Mike grumbles, "what are the other options?"

"Option B is that we shower, get dressed, and grab some breakfast on the way to my place. Oh, and did I mention that we are in the middle of a very big case and won't have time to get to the office … _all day_."

Mike lifts his head up, grinning madly. "I take it back. We need to leave this bed right now."

And he extracts himself from Harvey and practically jumps out of the bed, padding over to the bathroom. Harvey watches him go in amusement and grins when a few seconds later Mike's head appears in the doorway as he asks with a raised eyebrow, "You coming or what?"


End file.
